Watashi no Tenshi
by Hanshakou
Summary: Algo extraño ha raptado a Hitomi dias despues de que regresara a su mundo, Van va a rescatarla, pero no le es facil llegar al lugar donde se encuentra Hitomi, y no sabe que la chica empieza a caer en un sueño profundo del que podria ya no despertar.


Bueno!!! Mi primer fic de esta pareja kyay!!

(tranquila compañera)`

Pues si como tu eres un cuerpo vacio ni sentir emocion puedes

(perdon???)

aham! bueno! espero que le den una leida o muchas como sea XD

Aqui esta!

**

* * *

**

**I**

**Kizuna**

**Lazos**

-Hitomi!!

El chico se incorporó sobresaltado.

Todo era silencio alrededor de el, a excepción de su respiración entrecortada, la cual no podía controlar.

Sintió las pequeñas gotas de sudor en su rostro.

¿Qué era esa terrible sensación?

Algo iba a pasar, lo sabia, pero que?

Miró alrededor, Merle yacía recostada en un sofá, durmiendo pacíficamente

Paso su mano sobre su rostro

Hacia unos cuantos días que Hitomi había regresado a su mundo.

Recordaba ese día con toda claridad.

Ese día había escondido su tristeza al verla marchar detrás de una sonrisa.

¿Por qué la había dejado marchar?

¿Y porque ahora se sentía asi?

Quería verla, quería saber que estaba bien

Puso su mano sobre su pecho, esa no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-¡!

Extrajo de su playera el pendiente que Hitomi le habia dado antes de irse.

Lo único que ella había dejado, además de ese sentimiento cálido en su corazón.

Apretó el dije y sin poder evitarlo, un nombre escapó de sus labios

-…Hitomi…

* **********

"Hitomi….Hitomi…"

La chica abrió un poco los ojos, a través de las cortinas se colaban los rayos del sol

-Hitomi!

-eh?...ah!!

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama tomando el despertador

-que???

-deberias de agradecerme! Después de todo habrías llegado tarde si no hubiera pasado por ti!

-perdona Yukari

Las dos chicas caminaban por las calles camino a la escuela, Yukari regañaba a su amiga, Hitomi apenas escuchaba, mantenía la vista en el vacio.

-Hitomi?

-eh?-volteó a ver a Yukari- que pasa?

-estas bien?

-yo? Claro

-esque de hace unos días que estas muy…distraída

-que? No! Yo-

-acaso..-sonrió golpeandole levemente las costillas con el codo-…es por un chico?

Hitomi se sonrojó

-chico?? De que hablas!

Hitomi rió nerviosamente, Yukari se le quedó viendo

-mmmmm, como sea, será mejor que nos apresuremos

-hai…

Yukari siguió caminando, Hitomi no se movió

-_un chico…_

Todo había pasado por un chico.

Yukari era ahora novia de Amano.

En realidad eran una pareja perfecta.

Había dejado sus sentimientos por Amano, para darle lugar a

-_Van…_

Al pensar en aquel chico no pudo mas que ruborizarse, corrió junto a su amiga

-espera! Yukari!

-deprisa Hitomi! Si no es que quieres llegar tarde!

-lo se! Lo se!

*******

-Van-sama

-eh?-volteó- Merle, que pasa?

Merle vió el dije sobre el pecho de Van

-Hitomi…Hitomi va a regresar?

Van sonrió

-podría ser que la extrañas Merle?

-q-que? Yo?-se cruzo de brazos y miró a otra parte-esa chica! Estoy mejor sin oírla quejarse

Con eso dio media vuelta y se alejo

Van sonrió , bajó la mirada

Aun tenia esa opresion en el pecho

*******

Hitomi se detuvo, volteó rápidamente, las calles estaban desiertas, no era como todos los días, siempre habia alguien paseando, pero esta ves no, ni siquiera había autos que pasaran, el sol se escondia poco a poco, desde esa mañana tenia la sensación de estar siendo vigilada, y varias veces sentía que la seguían.

Dio media vuelta y echo a correr, no le gustaba esa sensación, estaba cerca de ella, justo detrás, por más que corría seguía ahí, quería alejarse de aquello que no la dejaba en paz.

-¡!

En un segundo se encontraba en el dia en el que habia empezado todo, se encontraba junto Amano y Yukari en aquellas escaleras, veía a Van luchando contra aquel dragón, y tuvo esa visión de nuevo…pero esta ves no se movió, no dijo nada.

******

Van sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo

-Van-sama?

-_q-que demonios es esto?_-tomo la parte delantera de su playera- _que es esta horrible sensación?_

*****

El miedo se apoderó de ella, no podía moverse, no podía hablar.

Si no hacia algo Van moriría.

Van moriría.

Van.

Vio aterrorizada como ese dragón estaba a segundos de atacar a Van

-_alguien….alguien detenga esto! por favor!_

Pero era ya demasiado tarde

-VAAAN!!!

* * *

OOOOk! aqui aclaro que amo todo ese rollo de que las personas tengan conexiones y esas cosas!

Y amo terminar los capitulos con alguien gritando XD

waa! es bello! bueno! y esque estos desde luego que tienen un super lazo

Bueno, en este cap no aclaro muchas cosas jojo

como el porque de esas visiones

pero se iran enterando despuesito

Mientras comenten si quieren segundo cap XD

( en serio, si no comentan no va a subir nada)

eey! bueno, solo les digo que en el proximo va a haber algo...extrañito XD

Sayo!

(que? te estoy ayudando)


End file.
